


Love Wizards

by ladybirdscast



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Eva/Gio is just mentioned, Fluff, M/M, Nicotino - Freeform, evanni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybirdscast/pseuds/ladybirdscast
Summary: Martino and Niccolò talk about Gio and Eva.





	Love Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @trashmouthgently's post about Nico planning to get Gio and Eva together.

“How was school today?” Niccolò asks. The two are lying lazily on Martino’s bed with half-finished plates of pasta beside them that they abandoned in favor of their current position. Nico lies straight across the bed, his head resting between Martino’s legs, while Martino runs his fingers through Niccolò’s hair.

“It was alright, Gio and I are partnered up for a project in-”

He breaks off with a giggle as Niccolò pulls one of Marti’s hands down from his hair and presses kisses up and down each finger.

“Stop, stop! Do you even care what I'm saying?” Martino says indignantly, but he doesn't even pull his hand away or bother pretending like he actually dislikes it, instead rubbing the thumb of his other hand across Nico’s cheek.

“Of course I do, you just looked so cute.”

“I looked cute upside down?”

Niccolò nods earnestly. “You're cute all the time.” He kisses Martino’s hand again, this time with a loud, over dramatic thwack. “Luckily I can multitask. So tell me more about your day. What's the project on?”

Martino looks down at his boyfriend’s eager smile and finds himself entranced. “What?”

Nico laughs. “The project with Gio.”

“Oh, that.” With a shake of his head, Martino flops down on the bed so that he's laying next to Niccolò. “We can just forget about that,” he says, angling his face towards Nico’s slightly and licking his lips, teasing him.

Nico smirks. “Good, then we can talk about my day.”

Martino splutters and Nico laughs, pressing their noses together. The sound of Niccolò's laugh is almost too much for him.

“Sorry,” Nico says. “Let's forget about all of that.”

“Works for me,” Martino says.

They're so close that they barely have to shift to kiss. It's slow and easy, because they know there's no reason to rush. They have all afternoon.

Nico bites down on Martino’s lower lip, grinning when he sees his eyes flutter in response. Martino responds by shifting so his mouth’s positioned right over the spot on Niccolo’s neck that he knows from experience is extra sensitive, kissing it gently for as long as he can before Niccolò's grows impatient, taking a hand and pressing Martino closer to him.

“The door’s locked, right?” Nico whispers, already reaching for Martino’s shirt. Martino can only nod.

Beside them, a phone buzzes loudly and both boys groan.

“It's mine,” Nico says. “That's my ringtone for Gio.”

Niccolò sits up and Martino gets off the bed to grab Niccolo’s phone. “You have a special ringtone for Gio?”

“Yeah. It's that song from The Beatles that he hates.”

“‘Wild Honey Pie’?” Martino laughs. “That's awesome. I'm happy you and the boys get along so well.”  
  
Martino sits back on the bed beside Nico, who takes his phone and accepts the call from Gio.

“What's up?” Gio nods. “Listen, Eva and the girls are really invested in this Silvia and Elia thing.”

Marti groans into Niccolo's shoulder, but Nico looks excited.

“You talked to Eva about it?” he asks.

“Yeah, over coffee. She's thinking about throwing a party or something to get them together. Honestly it all seems a little complicated, but she says to tell you all to keep talking Silvia up to Elia.”

“Awesome!” Nico grins. “Marti and I will try to think of a plan.”

“We will?” Martino asks, surprised.

Gio also looks a little confused as he hangs up with an, “Okay then.”

“Ni, why do you care so much about this?” Martino questions after Niccolò sets his phone down.

“I could care less. Silvia and Elia would be the worst couple imaginable,” Niccolò says.

“Then why-”

Nico kisses Martino’s forehead. “It's for Gio and Eva!”

“You want them together?”

“It doesn't have to be now, just whenever they're ready,” he says with a wave of his hand.

Martino raises his eyebrows. “It didn't work so well last time.”

“I know. But they've grown so much, and they can wait until they've grown enough to be ready to be together again.”

“I guess Gio has been kind of talking about her a lot lately, now that you mention it.”

“Exactly! And Eva talks about him just as much. But if we don't give them a little push, they'll never realize they have feelings,” Niccolò insists.

“You're right!” Martino exclaims, convinced. “I love that you care so much about them.”

Niccolò blushes slightly at the compliment. “Can you think of a plan?”

They sit in silence for a few moments before Martino claps his hands together.

“Let’s get the guys to come to a radio meeting or something. Gio can help Eva set up before.”

“Isn't that pretty much what I did?” Nico asks, his eyes focused completely on Martino’s.

“It worked, didn't it?”

Niccolò nods absentmindedly and reaches to move a piece of hair out of Martino’s face, but apparently changes his mind midway and kisses him instead. The kiss is incredibly toothy, as both of them are smiling. They both break away, laughing.

“I'll text Eva right now,” Martino says, reaching for his phone on the table beside him while keeping a hand on Nico’s thigh. “Let’s outmagic the love wizard.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at @evamonhs on Tumblr about any Skam/give me more ideas for fic!


End file.
